Life Unexpected
by itabitaboo
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have gone away to college with their friends. Though their different feelings have always been present, this new change of scenery has inspired them to change the way that they all handle these feelings. How will they each cope with their emotions? Both NaruSasu & SasuNaru. Lemony lime goodness last chapter. Be forewarned.
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's Plot

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the rights to Naruto and it's awful sad, don't you think?

**Warnin****gs for this fic:  
—**Pure drama.  
—Lemons and limes and citrus fruits :) Yaoi will be active. Smut smut in the butt butt xD  
**This warning _will not_ be reiterated every chapter. Expect it regularly.**  
—Profanity, & nudity. Hence the M rating :)

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever. Don't be too harsh on me but, please, let mama know how you like it. Reviews are appreciated :) Dive in, my friends. It's gonna be a long night :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Sakura's Plot**

Sakura is likely the sweetest scary person I have ever known. She's very controlling. She keeps a good grip on everything in her life, especially my… well… you know. I thought it was okay when we started sleeping together. Don't get me wrong! It's not like I can't get anyone else. There are plenty of opportunities all around me. It seems like girls are throwing themselves at me left and right sometimes but I, somehow, ended up convincing myself to only sleep with Sakura. Actually, no. Sleep is too personal. I, somehow, convinced myself to _pretend_ I was sleeping with Sakura. In reality, I'm only fucking her and I'm not really enjoying it either.

I also, somehow, managed to completely ignore the fact that she actually _likes_ me. She looks at me with puddles of goo in her eyes sometimes but I just pawn it off as a friendly stare. We're only fucking, right? She knows that… right? Well, I keep fucking her, letting her stay the night and cuddle me, and acting like I sort of even like it because I actually want to keep up this fake secret relationship that we have going, as deranged as it is.

I keep trying to tell her to make sure she keeps us a secret but she just gives me those googly eyes when everyone is right there all around us and _staring_. God dammit, Sakura, get it together. This is my life we're talking about. Anyway, I keep telling her to keep this a secret and she keeps telling me that she doesn't care if everyone knows. Of course she doesn't care but _I_ actually _do_ care… or maybe I don't. Maybe I don't always mind when she sits too close or whispers something seductive in my ear. Maybe I don't mind when I see everyone staring at us. Maybe I don't mind because I actually want _him_ to see us, too. Maybe I want to see him react. Maybe I want… no! What am I saying? _He _will never react the way I want him to. That's why this secret relationship is so important, stress the secret.

My "relationship" with Sakura is a fantasy for me as much as it is for her, except... it has nothing to do with her for me. I just pretend that maybe _he _would accidentally find out about us and he would be jealous. He would maybe even resent Sakura for taking me away from him. He would scheme in that awful way that those Uchihas scheme and find the perfect (and probably most torturous) way to get me away from her and keep me all to himself. He'd find out about Sakura and I and he would actually _want _me. He'd want me the way I so desperately want him. He'd maybe even be compelled to say he loved me. If only he loved me… but he doesn't and that's why Sakura is so important.

He doesn't love me the way that I love him. We've been friends too long for that. As long as I'm pretending to enjoy Sakura, though, I can pretend that he's secretly brooding over me. Well, he actually _is_ always brooding… just not over me. I guess I should reword. I can pretend he's_ pining_ over me. This way, though, I can have him in my fantasies. I can have him in many, many ways… if you know what I mean.

It's not like I absolutely hate sex with Sakura. That's not it at all. The sex is good, great sometimes. It's just that my heart isn't in it. The only reason it _is_ good is because I imagine _him_ there instead. I imagine his deep, dark eyes burning into me. I imagine how silky and mesmerizing his voice would be. I imagine how enticing his pillow talk would sound as it's whispered gently in my ear. I imagine how thrilling it would be to feel the contours of his perfectly toned body or to taste the flavor of his skin. I imagine how hard my heart would pound if he kissed me and touched me and fucked me, no… _made love_ to me. Ohhh, god. How good it would feel to be with…

"Naruto," Sakura exclaimed, "have you heard a single word I've said?"

"Umm…" the blond responded, cheeks reddening into a deep blush and his hand flying to nervously scratch the back of his messy locks. "Sorry, Sakura. I was distracted."

He looked around him and noticed that they were all alone at a table. He glanced around at different faces in the crowded bar that was buzzing with life. Last he remembered, it was pretty dead and all of his friends were there with him and Sakura. There was Shikamaru to his left and Hinata to the other side of Shika. To Hinata's left was Sakura and to Sakura's left was Neji. Then, to Naruto's right, between Neji and himself was…

"Naruto," Sakura nearly yelled at him, "seriously! Listen to me!"

"I'm really sorry," he said quickly, blushing much deeper. He actually felt guilty for being so distracted. "Um… how many beers have I had?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're still on your third. You've been on your third forever. I _was_ trying to talk to you but, apparently, I bored you half to death," she said, exasperated. "I mean seriously, Naruto. What the hell?"

Naruto offered a weak smile paired with his trademarked puppy dog eyes, asking her forgiveness. It was a look she could never deny. Even when she was at her scariest, it always melted her heart and Naruto was well aware of that fact.

"_Allllllriight_!" Sakura smiled at Naruto whose smile strengthened in return. "I'll start over but you're only getting the short version and this version is rather blunt this time around, so don't go giving me any puppy eyes or complaining if I embarrass you or hurt your feelings. I tried tact but you were off in la la land." She gave him a reprimanding look and he nodded business-like in acknowledgment. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had just said all of this but she was so nervous saying it that she had rambled on and on and on, trying to get it out just right and, apparently, causing Naruto to nearly doze off. She was just about to speak when…

"Sakura?" She stared at the blonde blankly. "Um…" he continued nervously, realizing he had just interrupted her. He didn't really care though. He was curious. "Where did everyone go?"

She rolled her eyes again at the boy. "Wow, Naruto. You really zoned out, didn't you?" She turned slightly in her chair and jabbed her thumb somewhere behind her and said, "They're over there. I asked you to come and sit with me so we could talk. Don't worry. They don't suspect that we're sleeping together just because I asked to talk." She spoke that last sentence with a bit of extra venom in her voice.

Naruto just smiled at her. He knew that she didn't much like keeping them secret but it wasn't his fault. She just didn't understand why the secret was so important to him and it was _very_ important. Without that secret… well… Naruto would be downright depressed. It was the only way Naruto could cope with his unrequited love. He followed the line that her thumb was making and saw the back of a familiar head. It was Shika's head and it was connected to his uncontrollably shaking shoulders. He was laughing as hysterically as he always was when you got a few beers in him. Naruto leaned to the side a little to catch a glimpse of everyone else at the table sitting on the other side of the bar. None of them seemed to care what he and Sakura were doing. Good, they didn't suspect a thing.

Then, he shifted his gaze and saw dark, imploring eyes staring straight at him and his heart caught in his throat. Those eyes… oh, no. Shit! Did _Sasuke_ suspect something? Well, would that really even be so bad? No, of course he didn't suspect anything! Why would he? Then, Sasuke brought his beer up to his lips and slowly took a long drawl from it. Naruto could feel his insides begin to flutter and he felt his eyelids growing heavier with lust. He couldn't tear his gaze from those lips. Naruto's tongue crept out to slowly moisten his own lips without his permission and Sakura promptly punched him in the arm, breaking his trance.

"Ow!" he exclaimed glaring at Sakura. He was partly mad that she punched him but mostly mad that she broke the stare. He glanced back over at Sasuke to notice that he had already looked away and was conversing with the others at his table. Naruto sighed. He knew Sasuke was only faking. He hated idle conversation. So, then, why was he even doing it? He was clearly more interested in what Naruto and Sakura were doing so why didn't he just keep watching them? Maybe Naruto looked at him too seductively. Oh, no! Maybe he made him uncomfortable! Shit! Naruto groaned out loud and plopped his head down on the table. _I'm losing my mind_, he thought._ I have got to fuck something right now._ Then, he smiled. _Sakura_.

He raised his head to look up at Sakura but she already knew what he was thinking with that mischievous grin plastered on his face. She was definitely tempted but she took a sharp, steadying breath to stabilize her raging hormones and sternly said, "No." Naruto frowned at the pink haired girl before him. "Listen to me," she demanded. Her expression grew increasingly pleading with those words and Naruto remembered how he had completely disregarded her this entire time and he felt really terrible about it. He nodded, completely focusing on her for the first time that night. She didn't bother to take another steadying breath, fearing that she'd lose Naruto's attention again if she did. Instead, she plunged right into it.

"I know you don't want to be with me. I'm well aware of that. I see the way you look at… well… _him_. Don't talk!" she exclaimed, silencing Naruto whose mouth had shot open to interject but she carried on quickly. "I know you must be confused and worried but it's okay, Naruto. I'm not mad at you. I will _not_, however, sleep with you anymore. Don't think that I'm stupid, either. I've known for a really, really, _really_ long time how you truly feel about me and about… _him_. Shut up!" she demanded as Naruto tried to interrupt again. "I've let this go on far too long. I let you use me to play out your fantasies because I wanted you so badly myself. At first, I thought maybe things would change and you'd actually start making love to _me_ but, then, I realized that I just can't compare. I let it continue, though, because I liked the sex. I'm not sorry that I used you because you used me too and you're probably not sorry for that, either. We both took an opportunity from the other and we probably shouldn't have but it happened."

Naruto sat staring, unable to breathe. Was Sakura really saying what he thought she was saying? He wanted to burst out and say something but he couldn't open his mouth again.

"I see it plastered all over your face, Naruto," Sakura continued, talking with more haste. This was the really hard part to spit out. "You're thinking of_ him_ when you're with me. You even moan _his_ name but I disregard it because I love you enough to let it go." Naruto's eyes widened exponentially. He was filling with dread. "I love you enough to pretend it's my name. I also love you enough to understand that you love _him_ and I love you enough to help you. That's why I'm ending this right here and now. I will no longer facilitate your dark fantasies about… about… about _Sasuke_," she choked out. She forced down a hard gulp at having finally said the name. She had never said this thought out loud before. She and Naruto shared an equally wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights look. She forced herself to continue, though, with a grimace. "I know this is really weird but I care about you, so I have to tell you this. You're an idiot."

Naruto slowly came out of his initial shock to enter into anger. How dare she say those things to him? How dare she… she… well… maybe… _actually_… why shouldn't she? It's all true. He knows it is. His anger ebbed. There's no point in pretending it's not true. He sighed, almost relieved. Sakura knows. He might as well let it out, right? Plus, it might be nice to have someone to talk to about all this. It's hard loving someone from afar. It's hard loving your best friend while you're trying to deceive your other best friend and, all the while, not knowing what the hell to do in between. Wait, she just called him an idiot didn't she? "Idiot?" Naruto exclaimed. "Well fuck, Sakura! You don't—"

"Stop," Sakura commanded, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. "I'm telling you something important, Naruto. Now just shut up for once in your life and listen." The nerves from entering this really uncharted territory still lingered but she was more determined to help her friends than she was afraid of what might happen for trying. She was _helping_, right? "There's a lot you don't see, probably because you're too busy being lost in your own fantasies." Naruto was about to speak out again so she hurried on. "Just use the rest of tonight to notice! Really _look_ at Sasuke, okay? Don't fantasize. Just look at him."

Naruto raised one questioning eye brow at her and slightly snorted. "I look at him every day, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do but if you pay attention to detail for once, then maybe you can stop being such an idiot for a second and see something else. You've never looked at him like I'm telling you to look at him tonight. Just pay attention, okay?" Naruto stared at her for a long moment but nodded skeptically, in the end. "We're going back over there and you're going to pay close attention to Sasuke and I'm going to help you figure some things out, alright? And keep a clear mind for god's sake, Naruto. I'm trying to help you."

"Alright," he said, nodding slowly. He was still very confused but decided to just go with the flow. That was his personality, just going with the flow. _Focus_, he told himself. _Just focus. Don't let him cloud your mind. Stay in reality. Really see him like Sakura said. Seeeeeee hiiiiim._ Naruto couldn't help but laugh at himself and Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes for the millionth time this night.

"Ugh! Focus, Naruto. Seriously!" Sakura perfectly mixed annoyance and concern into her tone and Naruto could do nothing but comply. He warded away all traces amusement to focus.

They both got up and Naruto followed Sakura back to the table, making sure not to look at Sasuke. He was trying to compose himself, to prepare himself to focus. He was trying to forget about how much he wanted to kiss Sasuke. She retook her seat and he retook his. No one really questioned their disappearance. They just slid right back into the swing of things, as if they had never left the group to begin with. Naruto stole once quick glance at Sasuke only to see those deep eyes probing at him. He couldn't hold back a smile but quickly pushed those thoughts away. _Focus._


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Chapter Two: Friends?**

It took a bit of time but Naruto finally relaxed back into the swing of things. He finally felt comfortable again back with his group of friends, drinking beers and trading jokes. He felt good being here with everyone like this. He loved it and that made it easy to forget about his feelings for Sasuke for a while and just relax. Sakura took quick note of Naruto's demeanor and figured that he would finally be able to see Sasuke the way she wanted him to now. He has chilled out enough to look at Sasuke through clear eyes instead of his usual pining gaze.

As for Sasuke… well… he's perfectly tense and frantic behind that delicately placed facade. _He sure is good at hiding his emotions_, Sakura thought. He _is_ an Uchiha, after all but Sakura knew him well and she could see the stealthy glances he threw at Naruto. She could see the tiny smirks he let loose into his beer. She could see everything Sasuke was so good at hiding. She didn't dare prepare him the way she had prepared Naruto for this encounter. She needed him exactly as he was. She felt like a predator ready to pounce. She cleared her throat quietly and disregarded the nervous flutters in the pit of her stomach.

She planted on a fake friendly smile and spoke softly, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his face to look at his friend. "Yes, Sakura?"

She shifted her gaze momentarily to Naruto, who was staring at her. She smiled devilishly. "How often do you jerk off?"

Sasuke's attitude didn't stray at all from the typical cool, calm, and collected mask he wore. He was pretty used to Sakura prying when she shouldn't. Though, she never really went _that_ far. Sakura risked another glance at Naruto, silently signaling him to keep watching Sasuke and Naruto complied. She laughed an exceptionally convincing laugh, even though her insides were turning with nerves.

"You know, whack it. How often? What to?" she pushed on.

Sasuke kept staring, unaffected by her very personal questions. By now, everyone had stopped their side conversations and was staring at Sasuke. He kept his composure, as was the way of an Uchiha. In fact, his lip even twitched into a small smirk. Sakura had expected Sasuke to react this way but it still annoyed her, causing her eyes to slit into a glare.

"_Who_ do you jerk off to?" she pressed even further.

_AHA_, Sakura thought to herself._ There it is!_ _Sasuke gulped!_ It was something no one else in the group, other than Naruto, would notice. After all, they were the only ones who could read Sasuke so well. Naruto could read him best, though. That was, of course, when he wasn't lost in thought about screwing Sasuke into the ground which wasn't very often at all. _Did you see it_, she shouted in her head. _There, Naruto!_ Sasuke shifted his gaze away and back so quickly that no one could really see where it went, except Sakura. She already knew where it was going. _There!_ Sasuke's nostrils flared slightly. She felt a twinge of guilt at watching her friend squirm in front of her. Well… as much as an Uchiha _can _squirm but she was doing it for Naruto. Really, she was doing it for Sasuke too.

"Ohhhh come on, Suke," she whined like a child. She tried to push that guilt away. She was actually getting a response. _Naruto better be seeing this_, she thought. Pleased with her prize, she allowed her eyes to grow warmer toward her friend as she continued.

"Let us in on the secrets of your sex life. You know all of ours," she said, ending that thought with a gentle smile.

She knew better than to think that warm and fuzzy would work on Sasuke Uchiha but she thought to at least give it a try, anything to keep him from completely wanting to rip her head off. Sakura, suddenly, couldn't see any indication of emotion anymore, though. Sasuke was deadpanned and that worried her. He had recomposed himself completely and beaten her in this game of wits. _Ugh! Damn you, Sasuke!_ Did Naruto at least see the little bit of the reaction she had pried out of Sasuke? And if he did, did he interpret it right? Did he understand? It was in the nature of an Uchiha to disregard all conversation below them, even if that conversation was among friends. So Sakura, and everyone else, had simply expected Sasuke to ignore her and let the night move onward. He would never actually engage in that kind of conversation, especially not when it was brought up in _that_ manner, everyone was sure of that fact. That was, until he smiled, not even trying to conceal his amusement. The smile looked so genuine that it was actually scary.

The words rolled right off of his tongue. "I'll tell you, Kuru." Sakura gulped. She wasn't sure what to make of this. Sasuke could be really unpredictable sometimes. Just what did he have up his sleeve? He continued darkly, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

He allowed a flick of his eyebrow to reveal even more amusement. Only Sasuke could make a smile appear so intimidating. Sakura tried desperately to maintain her challenging glare but she just couldn't stop her eyes from widening in fear. She should have expected this from Sasuke. Those fucking Uchihas and they're sick games but isn't that just what she was doing, playing a sick game?

Sasuke continued, obviously pleased with his own prize, "I think your sex life is a lot more under wraps than you're letting on, don't you?" His eye twinkled. _Twinkled_. Sasuke Uchiha's fucking eye twinkled! Is that even possible for an Uchiha to do? "Why don't you tell me who _you've_ been fucking?"

Naruto gulped loud enough for everyone to turn their attention to him. Sakura tore her worried eyes from Sasuke's cold stare and looked at Naruto, silently asking him to turn his attention to Sasuke again. She was going all in this time. She was going to get a real reaction from him and Naruto had better see it. She felt the courage well up inside of her and she suddenly said, with no reservation, "The same boy you've been dying to fuck for years."

She felt instant gratification as she received the reaction she had been trying for, but she also felt instant disgust for the means by which she obtained it. How could she manipulate her friend so terribly, even if she was only trying to help? Sure, Sasuke was a tough cookie but she knew just know vulnerable Sasuke could be, even if he would never let it show. She had crossed a line she never wanted to cross and she could only hope that it would be worth it. She could only hope it would help her two best friends out in the end. It just had to be done. What else could she do, get them in a room and force them to kiss?

Sasuke lost it for a moment when he turned his head sharply to Naruto who was gaping at Sakura. If Naruto had been looking, he would have seen Sasuke's smirk quickly switch to panic but it was a glance that lasted only a short moment before Sasuke returned his eyes back to Sakura. Of course, when he did, he was recomposed but she could just make out the disdain held beneath. Sasuke was too good at this. He stood abruptly from his chair, letting it scoot back roughly to release some of the frustration that he refused to manifest in his expression.

"I have my pick of fucks. I don't pounce pathetically on my friends," he said coolly and, yet, so venomously.

The guilt welled up inside of Sakura until it broke out through a tear that made its way down her cheek. **_How dare you say that_**, Sasuke was shouting in his head and Sakura flinched, as if she could hear him actually screaming it at her. Naruto could only notice that Sasuke hadn't denied Sakura. She _did_ say the words boy and fuck in the same sentence and directed it right at Sasuke but he wasn't even mad about that. He didn't care that she just implied he was gay. Well, this was something that no one ever really questioned, to be honest. Everyone kind of mused that Sasuke might be at least a little the other direction and that was cool with all of them but they never really knew. Of course they didn't. Sasuke would never talk about his personal preference to anyone, not even Naruto. They had never asked and Sasuke had never told. This lack of denial was all the proof anyone needed and no one would feel the desire to probe it any further.

Sasuke continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll take my leave. Your little games are highly unappreciated. I don't know, nor do I care to know, what you're getting at but all this talk of fucking has got me strangely in the mood." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think I'll go dial up one of those handy fucks for the night. Is that what you want to hear, Sakura?" He emptied his beer with a quick chug and set the bottle gently back down on the table, so gently that it was actually quite terrifying. "I take it you've got me covered," he said coldly to Sakura.

When she gave no response, he sent her a very chilling smile. He didn't even glance at Naruto as he turned to walk away. He just left. Everyone watched the back of his head until it finally disappeared out of the door. Naruto was flabbergasted at what had just happened and Sakura was an emotional roller coaster. She wiped the look of shock off of her face and looked seriously at Naruto and they shared a moment of understanding. We need to talk. They both stood and bid their friends good bye. All of which, questioned wildly at once about what had just happened. Neither Sakura nor Naruto answered a single question, though. They gathered their things, left their money, and walked away. Neither of them spoke as they walked toward the parking lot where their cars would be parked just down the block. Naruto was lost in thought and Sakura was lost in guilt. She felt terrible for doing that to Sasuke but she _had_ to do it. He just didn't understand yet. Actually, he probably understood all too well and was just plain pissed off. He had the right to be, too. Finally, curiosity overtook guilt and she remembered why she had done it in the first place.

"Did you see anything new Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto was pulled out of thought by her question and stopped walking a few feet away from the entrance to the parking lot, prompting her to stop as well. He looked at her, furrowed his brows, and nodded in affirmation.

"But I don't understand, Sakura. Why did you say that stuff? Well, I know _why_ but why? You really made him mad," Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto! That was the point!" she shouted in exasperation. She was getting really sick of explaining things to Naruto but she lowered her voice. "We both know that the best way, if not the _only_ way, to see any of Sasuke's real intentions are to get him really emotional and, seeing as his only real emotion is anger, I had to," Sakura defended. "Look, Naruto. If you didn't see anything, then you really are an idiot."

Naruto moved his brows into a glare. "He's my best friend, Sakura. I saw things," he said vaguely.

"Then, why are we having this conversation?" She returned to shouting at him with new exasperation. "I may have just sacrificed my friendship with Sasuke to make you see beyond what you _want_ to see and you're just sitting here questioning me!"

Naruto pondered her words for a few very long moments. He looked around at his surroundings. He looked at the cars in the parking lot. He looked at the buildings all around them. He looked at the people walking by. He looked at the street light changing colors and, then, he looked at all of it again.

He finally spoke quietly, "You think he feels the same way about me?" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in very genuine frustration. Was her best friend, the boy she had been mad about for years, really this thick?

"I think you need to go talk to him and while you're driving over there, think real hard about what you saw on his face tonight," Sakura suggested. "Ask yourself if he was really angry or was he just scared? Then, ask yourself why. Why, Naruto? Why?" With that, she affectionately brought her hand to one of his shoulders and rubbed it gently before turning and walking to her car. Naruto watched her get in and pull up to stop beside him and roll down her window.

She looked up at him and said with a genuine giggle, "You know… they all probably think you and I are fucking right now. I think they suspect something." She then shifted her gaze away from him. "It looks like your fantasy has come to an end. You better start living in real life," she muttered quietly. She kept her eyes averted as they filled with tears and something else Naruto couldn't quite pin down. He cocked his head to the side to catch her attention and offered her a reassuring smile which she accepted gratefully, smiling back. He just caught a few of those tears falling as she turned onto the road and drove away.

He watched her tail lights disappear down the street for a long moment before turning to walk to his own car. He wasn't sure what to do with all this new information yet but he was sure of one thing. He needed to see Sasuke. He needed to use this new tool of focus to really observe him some more. He needed to know. Did Sasuke… _could_ Sasuke love him too? Naruto didn't have a clue and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to have a clue but he started his engine and drove anyway.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: New Heights

**A/N:** You'll find a layout of Sasuke's apartment at the bottom of the chapter.

**Warning:** There's a little citrusy goodness at the end :) Serious boyXboy action is to come. If you don't like it, that's okay. Go away. If you're too young for it, that's not okay. Go away.

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Heights**

"I just came to check on you," Naruto rehearsed quietly in the hall. He shook his head. "Too serious. I just came to check on you, _teme_?" He shook his head again. "I just want to make sure you're okay? Ughh, fuck no. That'll piss him off. I hope Sakura didn't offend you! Nooo, he'll think I'm calling him weak." Naruto hung his head low in defeat.

He started thinking in his head, _oh my god. I'm going to puke. What the fuck was I thinking? How did I even get here? _A loud noise came from the other side of the door. _God! He might hear me out here! Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_ Naruto held his breath. It took a few long moments of silence before he let it back out. _Deep breath. Fucking relax, Naruto. It's not like you haven't been here a million times. This is your best friend we're talking about. As far as Sasuke knows, I don't have any idea what he and Sakura were talking about._

A loud bang traveled into the hall from the apartment. _He won't think it's weird that I want to come over. I come over all the fucking time._ A loud "fuck" came through the door. "Wait," Naruto whispered to himself, "he doesn't have someone over, does he…?" Naruto's eyes widened with the realization that Sasuke may actually have company and not the kind to talk, either. "Oh my god," he said loudly to himself and turned his back on the door slumping heavily into it. _The fuck am I supposed to do now!? _He began to panic._ Wait til tomorrow?_ He composed himself slowly. _Yeah, tomorrow. We'll both have time to chill out._ He smiled confidently. "Tomorrow," he said sternly to himself.

The door suddenly flew open with a vengeance and Naruto fell backwards onto Sasuke's floor. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at Sasuke.

"Tomorrow what, dobe?" Sasuke asked, a bit colder than he had intended.

Naruto scrambled to his feet. "Nothing," he nearly shouted out of anxiety. He tried to lean an arm against the door frame as nonchalantly as possible but missed it and nearly fell back to the floor. He forced the nervous lump in his throat down and smiled unconvincingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The fuck do you want?"

Naruto took the stinging comment straight to heart and couldn't stop the pained expression from taking over his features. He felt like he must have looked like a pathetic child right then but he didn't really mind because he saw a twitch of Sasuke's brows and he knew that he felt bad for what he'd just said. Naruto cleared his throat and looked past Sasuke into his apartment. Sasuke gripped the door, turning his knuckles white, and quickly closed it so that only his face was sticking out. He was very clear with his look of frustration.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's knuckles and Sasuke quickly moved his hand out of view. Naruto seized his chance to open the now unenforced door and pushed it slowly until it revealed the apartment beyond. Sasuke closed his eyes in dread but did nothing to stop the boy's actions. Naruto's breath hitched as he took in the state of Sasuke's apartment.

What was normally in picture perfect shape was a bit of a mess. Sasuke's family was wealthy and his apartment was a modern marvel. Well, usually, anyway. From the hall's point of view, the door opened up to a large space. The corner directly to the left was the kitchen. The rest of the space was the living/dining room. The far wall was completely covered in giant, floor to ceiling tinted windows. You could see out but couldn't see in. Mid-way down the right wall, just after the kitchen, protruded a hallway. The door to the guest bedroom stood on the left of the hall and the door to the guest bathroom was directly across the hall. Sasuke's bedroom was at the end of the hall.

Sasuke's couch took the brunt of the abuse. There was a giant dent in the back of it and the cushions were ripped to shreds. The chairs to his dining room table were thrown about and one had apparently flown right into Sasuke's glass coffee table. "What the hell did the couch do to you," Naruto asked innocently. He was too used to utilizing his funny charm in tense situations. It was just his personality. He never really knew when it was okay to joke and when it wasn't… like right now.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto back away from the door. "Nothing," he spat and slammed the door forcefully in Naruto's face.

Naruto had seen Sasuke mad before but he had never seen him like this. He had never known Sasuke to throw a tantrum and trash his apartment. Sasuke had shared everything with Naruto but there had only been a few select times where Naruto could say Sasuke showed real emotion. He was always painfully in control of his emotions and Naruto hated it. He was glad to see Sasuke so overtaken by them for once, even if it was painful to watch. As a result of being the friend of an angry, easily irritated, generally disapproving bastard like Sasuke, he had the door slammed in his face many times. He always just opened it back up and walked in. He never thought twice about it, knowing that it was what Sasuke really wanted… even if he would never, ever admit it but for once, Naruto was conflicted. He wasn't sure if he should open the door.

Sasuke stared at his door from inside his apartment, not sure if he wanted Naruto to turn the knob. However, he wasn't sure he could handle Naruto _not_ turning it and just walking away. The fact was that Sakura nailed Sasuke at the bar and he was damn pissed about it. **_That stupid bitch had to go and ruin everything_**, he thought to himself. He was hoping Naruto would fuck her to his heart's content and, then, he'd finally realize just how underwhelming she was. He had hoped Naruto would accept the fact that he just doesn't like screwing her, not the way he would like screwing Sasuke. He had a master plan and Sakura had to fuck it all up. He knew that Sakura would catch on eventually. She was just too vigilant. Sasuke hated it but she could see things, even if Sasuke didn't show her.

He wanted Naruto the same way that Naruto wanted him. He didn't want to pressure Naruto, though. He just hoped that Naruto would figure it all out himself and come to Sasuke when he was ready. Oh, the idea of Naruto coming to Sasuke, the idea of Naruto cumming. Sasuke shuddered. He closed his eyes. "Please," he whispered in quiet desperation, "open the door."

Naruto decided to go all or nothing. He was either going to get answers or he was going to get punched. Either way, he turned the knob and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto took in the state of Sasuke's apartment. He closed the door gently behind him and started walking into the living room. Naruto sighed. _Such a temperamental bastard,_ he thought.

"Sit down," he ordered as he picked up the chair from the broken coffee table and placed it at the dining room table. He looked at Sasuke sternly and added, "Please."

Sasuke complied. Naruto continued into the bathroom and returned with rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. He set the items down on the table and went to retrieve the closest chair from the middle of the living room. He sat down across from Sasuke letting their knees touch. He removed his coat and threw it to the ground, carelessly. He, then, began to work on cleaning Sasuke's knuckles, bloodied from his fight with the couch. He definitely won that fight, too.

Naruto dampened a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. He grabbed Sasuke's hand gently and began to gingerly dab at Sasuke's knuckles, cleaning off the dried blood. Sasuke didn't flinch at all. He was used to pain. It was easy to ignore. If it had been anyone else touching Sasuke so tenderly, he would have punched them square in the face with no regrets… but it was Naruto and that made it perfectly okay. He watched Naruto clean his wounds and his heart began to pound harder, not from the normal buildup of ravenous lust that he usually felt for the boy but with something else. His heart was splitting with painful emotion. Sasuke Uchiha was actually feeling _heartache_. This was something he had never felt before meeting Naruto so many years ago and it was something he never felt for anyone else.

Naruto finally sighed as he stopped cleaning one hand to tend to the other. "You really are something else, teme. I don't understand why you got so upset at the bar. It was just Sakura being Sakura."

If Naruto wasn't so intent on Sasuke's hand, he would have seen the wince that Sasuke gave at that statement. His chest was tightening with every word Naruto said. His heart was aching more and more and he thought he might actually cry. The idea of an Uchiha crying wasn't as surprising as the fact that Sasuke actually thought it might be _okay_. It would be okay to allow his friend to wrap him up in his arms. It would be alright to feel Naruto's warmth engulf him, comforting him, loving him. Tears were tempting him until… **_Fuck_**, he thought. **_Look what you've turned me into, dobe. _**Naruto placed Sasuke's hand gently back on his knee, letting his own hand linger for only a moment. Sasuke kept his bleary eyes focused intently on Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto began nervously—this moment was embarrassing enough without having to watch Sasuke react, so he kept his head down—"how many guys have you been with?"

Naruto blushed wildly which really wasn't like him, not when it came to Sasuke. The pair shared nearly everything without ever feeling embarrassed but this was the beginning of a different kind of conversation. This was the kind of conversation in which Naruto let his feelings show and Sasuke, unknown to Naruto, would match them. The realization that this conversation was so terrifyingly far from platonic and that Sasuke, according to Naruto, had no clue made Naruto blush like a child.

Naruto kept his eyes firmly glued to the ground as Sasuke responded, "Three." Naruto couldn't help but feel a pinch of pain in his heart. He had hoped he would be the first but he wasn't surprised to find that he wasn't.

He started, "Do you think that… well… I only mean," Naruto stammered, "I only mean to ask because… well… Suke… I think…"—Naruto gulped hard—"I think that I… I want…" Naruto finally looked shyly up at Sasuke and what he saw on the face of his best friend was frightening to him. "S-Sasuke…?"

Sasuke reached up to Naruto's face and softly cupped his cheek. He looked deeply into Naruto's very soul and felt as if his heart was literally exploding. He knew that he couldn't contain his emotions any longer and he wasn't even ashamed. His father would disown him for acting this way but he didn't give a fuck. This was a moment he was going to savor for the rest of his life.

"What?" Sasuke asked Naruto, urging him to continue.

Naruto's heart was a thumping mess. He didn't know what to do but, hoping physical contact of his own would calm him, he mirrored Sasuke's actions and cupped his own trembling hand against Sasuke's cheek, letting his other hand quickly follow. He gently wiped the tears from Sasuke's eyes and pulled Sasuke closer. Sasuke leaned in with no hesitation. Naruto stopped when their noses were just barely touching. In that moment Naruto felt closer to Sasuke than he'd ever been, even though it felt like that small space between their lips was never-ending.

"I want to be with you, Suke," Naruto finally choked out. Saying the words made his head spin. He felt sick and dizzy. What was happening? Sasuke was crying. Sasuke was touching him so tenderly. Sasuke was smiling? Sasuke was… S-Sasuke was _kissing_ him?

Letting his confusion disappear, Naruto lost himself in the kiss. Feeling Naruto relax into it urged Sasuke to go for what he had been wanting for so long. He broke the soft kiss to allow Naruto a shaky breath before returning with determination. He pressed his lips firmly to Naruto's and began to move them with purpose. Naruto felt something building up in his throat which escaped as moan when Sasuke slipped his silky tongue out to trace Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto felt sparks fly all throughout his body and settle in his groin. Sasuke was kissing him, hard. Who was he not to oblige?

Naruto lost himself to temptation and broke the kiss to move quickly onto Sasuke's lap, straddling him in the chair. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and drove back in, dragging one hand slowly through Sasuke's midnight black hair. Sasuke, in return, wrapped his arms firmly around Naruto's waist to pull Naruto as close to his body as he could. Naruto Uzumaki was on his lap kissing him like a fiend. What a fucking gift from the gods.

It was Naruto's turn to dazzle Sasuke. He parted his lips and just as Sasuke was about to take advantage of this new territory, Naruto pushed his tongue onward to battle Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't mind. Fuck it if Naruto wanted to take charge, as long as he was kissing him. Their tongues grew bolder and bolder and they traded chances at dominating the other. The kiss was growing a bit sloppy but neither of them cared because it was hot, passionate, and full of desire. Before he knew it, Naruto was grinding himself into Sasuke's lap. Naruto broke the embrace to toss his head back at the much appreciated sensation of his groin against Sasuke's own growing bulge. Sasuke leaned his forehead into Naruto's chest and panted. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure he'd have another moment of clarity before Naruto recaptured his lips. He took it while he had it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted hard as Naruto ground harder into him. "N-Naruto… S-S-Stop," Sasuke demanded weakly, sounding more like a plea than anything else. Though he had asked for it, he groaned when Naruto did stop moving and loosened his arms to look Sasuke in the eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want," Sasuke asked. Fear was thick in his voice. He was afraid Naruto would say no but Naruto's expression switched from concerned to amused. He chuckled before roughly grabbing Sasuke's hair and pulling his head back to expose his pale neck. He leaned down and licked the length of Sasuke's neck up to his ear lobe, where he lightly nibbled down. He let his hot breath flow over Sasuke's ear for a moment before answering.

"I have wanted nothing else for quite some time, teme." He gripped Sasuke's hair tighter, commanding a loud whimper to escape from Sasuke's mouth. "Is this what _you_ want?"

Sasuke wasted no time with replying and moved his hands to grip Naruto's thighs tightly. Naruto released his grip on the boy's hair and Sasuke came at him, growling like an animal. He kissed him so fiercely that Naruto thought they might end up sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Honestly, he didn't mind if they laid on a bed of nails or a bed of feathers. Being with Sasuke like this was enough pleasure to overshadow anything. He sighed contentedly into the kiss. Then, Sasuke clasped his lips hard onto Naruto's throat and his sigh turned into a deep moan.

"I am going… to love you… so… fucking… hard…" Sasuke groaned into Naruto's neck, successfully causing the blond to grind his hips hard into Sasuke.

Indeed, it was going to be a looooong night.

* * *

**Note:** I created a floor plan of Sasuke's apartment which is probably going to end up being the default layout of his home in multiple fics. I really did it more to keep myself aware of what his place looks like and where everything is placed than anything else. If you want to take a look, be my guest :) I'm going to start posting floor plans for all my fics. If it asks for a password, pm me and I'll give it to you. Though, it shouldn't ask. I don't have to tell you, I'm sure, but replace the **DOT**s with actual periods.

i169 **DOT** photobucket **DOT** com/albums/u226/RainbowsWorthRain/Fic-Related/LifeUnexFloorPlan_zps6e9855a3 **DOT** png

Also note that Sasuke lives in a bit of a modern marvel type of apartment. It's expensive so Sasuke would have had it custom made for him. He probably would have started the project before going off to college. He has certain things specialized like the fact that he has a guest bedroom and a jacuzzi tub in his bathroom. Also, his balcony does extend all the way from his bedroom, past the guest room, and to the living room. It's all connected. His place probably seems really unrealistic but he has the money to live in that kind of unrealistic reality.


	4. Chapter 4: My Sweet Love

**Warning:** Big, fat lemony limey yaoi action. If you can't handle it, I suggest you turn back now. It's not safe.

* * *

**Chapter Four: My Sweet Love**

The two boys stumbled along, planting kisses all over each other's faces and necks and banging into the walls on either side of the hall every few steps. When they finally reached Sasuke's room, they disengaged and Sasuke fumbled for the door knob, unable to remove his eyes from Naruto's. The door was finally opened and Naruto turned his face to look inside. This familiar room that he had been in so many times before suddenly seemed so new and fresh to him. He knew that crossing the line into that room would forever change him and Sasuke. They would never be the same. This room would never be the same. He could never lay on the bed reading magazines while Sasuke typed away like the nerd he was on his laptop doing god knows what technical shit the same way again. Everything would be different. _He_ would be different. Was he ready for that? Had he really thought this through? One look back into Sasuke's dark eyes and he wondered why he was wondering when he could be kissing Sasuke instead.

Naruto grinned and quickly pecked Sasuke's lips before backing into the room slowly toward the bed and staring seductively into those deep Uchiha eyes. He flaunted a sinister smirk as he dared Sasuke to follow him into uncharted territory, to go boldly where no man has ever gone before! Well… you know what he means. Naruto does have a tendency to exaggerate. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to sexually demolish the blond before him. He stepped into the room and kicked the door shut. The room was perfectly lit with ambient lighting. Only one dim lamp in the corner was turned on but it was just enough lighting to fully appreciate the form before him.

Naruto had already discarded his shoes and socks, rather clumsily at that. He really was adorable sometimes but Sasuke didn't care much for cuteness right now. He sauntered up to his friend who stood just inches away from his mattress and pushed him backward onto it. He flashed his own sinister grin back at the blond as he climbed on top of him. He leaned down slowly just brushing his lips against Naruto's sending a hot tingle through each of their bodies and, just as Naruto leaned up to initiate the kiss, Sasuke moved teasingly out of reach. Though amused by the antic, Naruto couldn't help but frown. He needed contact with Sasuke and he needed it now.

Sasuke didn't hold out completely, though. He reached one pale hand beneath Naruto's shirt, shifting his weight to rely on the other to hold him hovering just above the blond not quite touching but close enough to feel his heat. His fingers felt exceptionally sensitive tonight and he wondered what kind of state Naruto would be in right now. He kept his eyes fixed on Naruto's giant, sapphire orbs, ready for any indication of pleasure. He ghosted his fingers up Naruto's side and Naruto shuddered, causing Sasuke to smile. He let his fingers trace gentle, slow patterns all across Naruto's torso before pinching lightly on a nipple. Naruto closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath at this sensation, pleasing Sasuke enough to cause his pants to grow increasingly uncomfortable.

Against his intentions, Naruto whispered "please" and Sasuke turned quickly from teasing to pouncing. He sat back on Naruto's thighs and quickly disposed of his shirt. Approving of this new access to the blonde's body, he planned his attack while greedily licking his lips. He appreciated the tan skin laid out before him. He saw, with new and hungry eyes, the way the muscles of Naruto's abs so lightly flexed every time Sasuke touched him. He noticed Naruto's perfectly toned pecs and the dark nipples at attention in the center of them. He appreciated every inch of muscle that he could get his eyes on and Naruto began to blush at all this attention. Sasuke noticed this and decided to make the boy blush in a whole different kind of way. He dove down to ravage Naruto's torso but Naruto managed to maneuver him onto his back so that Naruto was now straddling him. Ohhh, this was going to be fun.

Naruto smirked and removed Sasuke's shirt with haste. He appreciated the pale and perfectly muscled body beneath him as much as Sasuke appreciated Naruto's but Naruto didn't have the patience to stare, he simply had to touch. He began kissing Sasuke all over his chest moving slowly upward. He nipped roughly at Sasuke's collar bones, causing him to moan hungrily. Sasuke brought his hands around to explore the defined muscles of Naruto's back but Naruto caught them and pinned them above his head. Yes, this was definitely going to be fun.

Without so much as missing a beat he continued his assault on Sasuke, tracing the line of his collar bone with his tongue until finally sucking fervently on the muscle of Sasuke's neck. Naruto moved his hot lips up Sasuke's throat until, apparently, finding his sweet spot as Sasuke's bucked desirously beneath him and brought in a shaky and ragged breath. Naruto liked this and started sucking hastily on the patch of neck that drove his friend so obviously wild.

Sasuke rolled his hips erratically up into Naruto, unable to control the gasps and sighs that left his lips. Naruto was pleasing him too much. The bulge in his pants was beginning to ache from its lack of attention. Naruto was so turned on by Sasuke's reaction that he ground back into Sasuke, granting him momentary relief as their clothed erections moved in harmony. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's neck, sending vibrations along the skin and making Sasuke moan sensually in return.

Naruto couldn't help but notice just how much Sasuke loved him moaning, so he kept doing it. He moaned into every part of Sasuke while grinding his hips lasciviously against the boy. He moved his lips back down Sasuke's torso and moaned against his muscles. He found his way once more to Sasuke's tender neck and groaned. Sasuke grew desperate and started struggling against the blonde's grip on his wrists. He simply needed more of Naruto and this game wasn't cutting it. Then, Naruto moaned breathlessly into Sasuke's ear and Sasuke bucked hard as his hands broke free of their restraint.

He wasted no time in flipping Naruto on his back and unbuttoning his pants. He leaned in and began to erotically kiss the blond whose hands were instantly ensnared in Sasuke's black locks grasping and pulling, sufficiently enticing drops of precum to leak from Sasuke's still clothed erection. Sasuke had to have his hands wrapped around Naruto. He finally managed to unzip Naruto's pants and, breaking the kiss, he lifted himself off of the blond to rip the clothes off of him. He needed Naruto's bare skin. He needed his hard dick in his hands and he needed it now. Sasuke jumped hurriedly back onto Naruto's lap where he was, once again, straddling the boy. He reached down between Naruto's legs and took his length in his hand. Sasuke then began to pump, gently kissing Naruto's sensitive neck. Naruto eyes closed contentedly and he reached his hands down to reveal Sasuke's own aching cock.

Naruto managed to pull Sasuke's pants and boxers down mid-thigh but Sasuke did nothing to help the boy undress him. Naruto, in a moment of self-sacrifice, pushed the pale boy up and tugged roughly on his jeans, wordlessly telling him to take them off… _now_! Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood to remove his pants. Sasuke seemed to move in slow motion before Naruto. He was a sexy beast and Naruto thought he'd prefer Sasuke naked all the time. His slit was beading with precum at the sight and he was absolutely positive that he had to have Sasuke all over him right now or else he would explode. Sasuke correctly interpreted the new glint in his friend's eye and pounced, wrapping one hand firmly around Naruto's cock. He began to pump with new determination and Naruto threw his head back in pleasure. "Sasukeee," he moaned loudly, causing Sasuke's breath to momentarily stop. God, he loved Naruto's moans.

Naruto clapped one hand firmly on Sasuke's ass and wrapped the other around his dick and began pumping Sasuke himself. They kept up a rather messy and poorly executed kiss which both boys kept breaking to pant heavily or moan loudly. Naruto kneaded Sasuke's ass roughly until Sasuke felt the need for more contact. He removed his hand and swatted Naruto's from his own dick to press his body down into the body below him. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's round cheek tightened as Sasuke began to move his body, rubbing their dripping erections together. Naruto was grateful for this new sensation. His moans grew much louder and more desperate. "Nghh… ahhh… fuck… Sasuke… Sasukeee."

Sasuke knew he couldn't take Naruto's moans much longer. It was so fucking hot the way he sounded right now. He was nearing climax. He wanted Naruto inside of him. He had fucked men before and he had never really liked to bottom but he also knew that he wanted the first time with Naruto to be pure pleasure for the blond. He leaned back to look Naruto in the eyes, though Naruto's eyes were shut tight in ecstasy. "Na… nghh… Naruto…" The blond lazily opened his eyes to half-mast and grunted in response. "I want… I need you inside me," Sasuke continued, never stopping his relentless humping.

Naruto's mouth went dry as he remembered that Sasuke had been with other men before and he hadn't. He stared blankly at Sasuke for a moment through the haze of pleasure as Sasuke continued rubbing their bulging erections together, streaks of precum slicking them up just enough. Naruto decided that he wanted nothing more than to be that close to Sasuke, to be one with him. He nodded in acceptance and in a second Sasuke was off of the boy retrieving lube. Naruto used this time to reposition himself on the bed, laying his head on the pillows where it should be.

Sasuke came back and sat on his knees between Naruto's legs. He coated his hands thoroughly with lube and disregarded the bottle. He used one hand to smear a bit of lube on Naruto's shaft. He, then, leaned forward, poising his ass perfectly in the air, and licked all the way up Naruto's cock, stopping to lightly suck on the tip. He simultaneously used his other hand to apply lube around his entrance. Naruto shuddered at the sensation and the sight of Sasuke reaching around his body to prepare himself for Naruto to enter him. Sasuke started to suck spiritedly on Naruto's dick and Naruto felt pleasure burning hot inside of him. All the while, Sasuke had one finger inserted inside of him, slowly stretching his hole. The sight of Sasuke so desperate and ready for him was so erotic that Naruto knew he would blow his load if Sasuke looked up at him with those intense eyes one more time.

He pulled Sasuke up so that he was resting directly on top of him and said, "I want to do it."

Sasuke looked surprised. He couldn't believe that Naruto was asking to prepare him but he just agreed and reached down for the bottle of lube again. He squeezed a good amount into Naruto's hand and smiled. Naruto was a bit nervous but he figured it couldn't be too hard. Just like fingering a girl except slower and more careful… right? He reached around Sasuke's ass and found his entrance.

Sasuke reach down to touch Naruto but he was stopped when Naruto said, "No, Suke. I'm gonna lose it if you keep touching me." The idea of Naruto losing it to Sasuke's touch made him grin ear to ear.

One deep breath and Naruto pushed in with his first finger. Sasuke's eyes closed at the sensation in slight pain but mostly pleasure. Naruto liked seeing Sasuke like this with all barriers down, loving every second of what was being done to him. Sasuke widened his stance to allow Naruto better access. Sasuke was so fucking sexy, rocking his hips to help Naruto's finger slide in and out of him. Sasuke was… moaning?

"Another finger, Naruto. Nghh. Please," Sasuke pleaded and Naruto obliged, sticking another finger in to explore this new hole. He rather liked the way it felt and could imagine how tight and hot it would be against his own dick. "Ugh," Sasuke groaned as Naruto brushed against an exceptionally smooth spot.

Sasuke's face was flushed of all color, color that his pale skin barely had to begin with, and he bucked back hard. Naruto didn't know exactly what it was but he knew it was good, so he ran his fingers against that spot again and again and every time Sasuke would groan his name. Naruto could barely handle it. He inserted a third finger and Sasuke made no complaints. He began bucking back harder and harder as Naruto skillfully struck Sasuke's prostate over and over again causing him to nearly scream Naruto's name.

"Suke," Naruto groaned exceptionally loud.

He needed to be inside of Sasuke now. Sasuke felt the same and they shared a quick glance that each understood. Sasuke moved from atop Naruto and Naruto sat up. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto positioned Sasuke under him and straddled one leg, bringing the other up to rest on his shoulder. Naruto may never have been with a guy but he's been with plenty of women and he, apparently, knows exactly how he likes to do it. He was going to wreck Sasuke hard and Sasuke had no idea. Sasuke didn't squirm or disagree. He just allowed Naruto take him however he wanted to, as long as he took him.

Naruto pressed his seeping tip against Sasuke's entrance. All inhibitions had long disappeared and there was only one thing in mind… fuck Sasuke and fuck him hard. Sasuke nodded at Naruto, signaling him to proceed. He gave no instructions on speed or strength. He wanted Naruto to enjoy this. He wanted to be a complete uke tonight. Being with Naruto was pleasure enough. Fuck it if he had to endure a bit of pain but Naruto was surprisingly gentle. He slowly began to insert himself until his head was just past the ring of Sasuke's entrance. He leaned forward to kiss Sasuke while slowly pushing deeper inside. He had to halt half way in because Sasuke felt so nice and tight around him. Naruto pushed in a bit deeper and Sasuke clenched just a bit, causing Naruto to drop his forehead onto Sasuke's chest.

"Nngh… Oh, god, Sasuke… I… I can't…" Naruto began to stammer.

Sasuke brought Naruto's chin up to lock his eyes with Sasuke's own and said, "You better fuck me and you better not cum until I tell you to. Got that?"

Sasuke's eyes were deep with desire and his voice was all but dripping with thirst. It was so fucking hot the way Sasuke said it. It made Naruto shudder. If Sasuke kept talking like that he would blow his load before even moving his dick at all. With new resolve, he began to thrust gently. Sasuke felt nothing but pleasure and beckoned Naruto to pick up the pace. He didn't have time for tenderness. Naruto did exactly as he was told, thrusting deeper and quicker into Sasuke. He was grunting with each and every thrust, letting his hot breath wash over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke felt so…

"So fucking good," Naruto breathed out. "Fuck, Sasuke. Say… say someth…" He couldn't quite get the words out.

Sasuke was no good at pillow talk. He felt like such a slut but he didn't really care right now. It felt like fucking heaven. "Ohh god, Na… Naruto. You feel so good inside of me."

"Fuck."

"You're so hot. I can't… I can't… t-take your big… dick…" Sasuke punctuated that with a loud moan.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck, Naruto! More!" Sasuke let a restrained scream fill the room. "More!"

Naruto began to pound harder into the pale boy below. Pulling out almost completely before thrusting vigorously back into Sasuke, nearly screaming each time. Naruto finally relocated Sasuke's prostate and received a cry of pleasure in gliding over it. He focused his movements on the spot and had Sasuke screaming his name in no time… or at least trying to.

"Na… Na… Naru… Narut… Naru… Naruut… ooooooo…"

Naruto loved the way Sasuke sounded, screaming his name like that. He had to reply with screams of his own. Shouting "Suke" like a beast because he couldn't get the full name out either. His thrusts became sporadic and he was so close to cumming when Sasuke screamed that he was about to lose it himself. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips firmly and began to push as hard as he could into the boy. Both screamed cries of pleasure as the heat built up inside of them, threatening to suffocate them both.

"Na… Na… Na… Na… Naa…" Sasuke was screaming, desperately trying to get the name out. Naruto reached down to stroke Sasuke. He sure wasn't going to cum before Sasuke did. He got in three good pumps before Sasuke arched his back high off the bed and finally spit out the rest of the name… "RUTOOOOOO!"

Seeing Sasuke in this state and hearing his voice hit such new heights, Naruto came himself after a few more deep thrusts, spilling his seed inside of Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his hips to milk every last drop out of Naruto before Naruto finally laid his head down gently on Sasuke's shoulder, letting his body slump on top of him and not giving a flying fuck about the mixture of cum and sweat that he had just lain in. A few short minutes later, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and propped himself up on one elbow to look at the boy through a haze of afterglow. Sasuke, finally over his own afterglow, opened an eye to look at Naruto and laughed. He was just so god damn adorable.

"What, dobe," he asked with a smile. Naruto leaned in and kissed him tenderly. There was no rush to the kiss. There was nothing but pure adoration in it. He was saying something deeper than "thanks for the sex" with it and Sasuke could feel that.

Naruto pulled back, leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and said, with eyes closed, "I love you…"

Sasuke drew in a shaky breath. He held it, causing a long moment of silence before Naruto opened his eyes to see his partner crying for the second time in one night. _What the fuck has happened to Sasuke,_ he thought. _Crying? This is a whole other man._ Sasuke kept his eyes closed and Naruto kissed his lids gingerly. Sasuke, finally, allowed his lungs relief and released his breath in a content puff. Sasuke opened his eyes and there was something raging wildly within them, something Naruto had never seen from him before.

Sasuke interlocked his own fingers with Naruto's and whispered, "My… My sweet love." It sounded so strange to say the words but they felt so right. Naruto's heart fluttered and his smile threatened to split his face in two. Hearing Sasuke speak something so sweet, especially to him was like a miracle. "I love you too."


End file.
